Ulangan Nista
by Kurusaki Dark
Summary: Chara Elsword Ulangan wahh Warning: Gaje, Garing, Abal, Typo(S), OC datang, OOC chapter 10 updated, pasti ada chapter spesiall/"AAAAAAAAAAA!"/ AAAAAAA...I'M SO CLOSE TO BLACK HOLE AAA!/ Sesudah Baca ini Review adalah Hadiah Perjuangan author okey
1. Ulangan Gaje

me: halooooooooo kembali lagi dengan saya

Raven: berisik

R: sapa sih

Me: gw hahahahah Raven baca

Raven: oke dah

Disclamer: Elsword punya aki aki *di gebuk tim netmarble*

Rated: K+

Warning: menyebabkan teriak teriak gaje

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan Nista

.

.

.

disebuah sekolah yang jangan ditanya murid disitu etdah bin laknat

BRAKK satu meja diberi gelar almarhumah pemirsa

"baiklah sekarang ujian mendadak okey" kata Edan sambil bagiin kertas wasiat Ralat ulangan

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriak murid

"no bacod ato gw bloody accel" ancam Edan

Pertanyaan no.1  
Siapakah Albert Einstein  
Elsword: ya orang lah apa coba phoru gak mungkin kan (Andri: nak sesungguhnya kalau mau ngeledek ditaman lawang aja guratissss)

Aisha: eh Albert Einstein tuh orang pintar (Andri: Author bangga sama kamu)  
Rena: orang bejo (Andri: hmmm bener juga yah)  
Raven: pembuat onar (Andri: hah onar yok)  
Eve: Profesor terpintarkan (Andri: bisa jadi)  
Chung: pembuat tembakan (Andri: salah BROT BROT)  
R(OC): profesor rambut jabrik (Andri: bener sedikit)  
Reymon(OC): temen gua lah (Andri: lo lahir kapan sih)  
Pertanyaan no.2  
Sebutkan Epic NPC yang ada di elrios  
Elsword: Edan  
Aisha: Noah  
Rena: lime  
Raven: Vallack  
Eve: Apple  
Chung: penensio  
R: spica  
Reymon: lowe  
Pertanyaan no.3  
apa lambang keluarga Uchiha  
Elsword: belom pernah lihat (Andri: kasian wakakak)  
Aisha: kipaskan (Andri: bener toh)  
Rena: sayap putih dan hitam ya (Andri: ITUMAH SCOUTING LEGION Anonymous: tuan caplok keinjek)  
Raven: BOM (Andri: hah)  
Eve: Nasod (Andri: gak nyambung tok le)  
Chung: serigala auuuu (Andri: itumah elu *mukul kepala chung pake stik pocky(?)  
R: hmm aha Kipas angin wadesta nyaman ditivi~ (Andri: Eneg gua hoekk)  
Reymon: yah sebagai salah satu sih kipas tradisional warna merah putih titik no tanda seru  
Pertanyaan no.4  
Sebutkan nama asli R dan Author (Andri & R: mampus identitas kita)  
Elsword: hmm gak tao  
Aisha: kalo R sih tau nama aslinya Ryuzaki Rex Trex (R: ceboll laknat)  
Rena: gak tahu  
Raven: nuclear (Andri: kaboor)  
Eve: Code_Author_laknat (Andri: Eve waktu mu sudah habis)  
Chung: monyet (R: what cincong bala bala cireng)  
R: Author etdan gw kok dimasukin (Andri: tenang nak kita senasib)  
Reymon: ho tao gua nama Author mah Andri Dalyan- BLUKBUK*si Reymon di ceburin ke kali Ciliwung*(Andri: hampir ketahuan neh)  
Pertanyaan no.5  
Siapakah R  
Elsword: ya orang lah (Andri: ternyata lo bisa pinter juga)  
Aisha: temanku (Andri: semua juga tau PE'A)  
Rena: bara bara bere bere~(Andri: malah nge DJ coba)  
Raven: Tukang minyaaak (R: gw boenoeh loe)  
Eve: hmm kalo gak salah evil angel kan (R: hebat toh)  
Chung: tukang modusin orang (Andri: sabar men)  
R: jawaban pada salah gw tuh Evil angel dan veteran perang  
Reymon: mai feren (Andri: wakakak)  
TENG TENG TENG SAHUR SAHUR  
Para murid sweatdrop berjamaah gara gara belnya  
"sekian pelajaranya wassalamulaikum warohmatulahi wabarakatu" kata Edan sambil bungkuk  
TBC  
Me: sedikit ya aha capters aja dah  
Elgang+OC: hahhhhhhhhhh  
Me: kaburrrrrr  
Mind to Review


	2. Ulangan praktek

Me: lanjutin yang chap 1 wakakaka

Elsword: shutup

Me: iye mon baca!

Reymon: Oce!

Disclamer: Elsword punya aki aki *digebug komputer ma tim netmarble*

Warning: OC datang, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Abal gak akan ngakak, DEMI TUHANNNN! gak ngakak

Main cast:

Elsword RSJ#plakk ralat RS

Aisha EM

Rena GA

Raven BM

Eve CE

Chung IP(iron princess) #haiya# ralat Iron paladin

Ara SD

Elesis BH

Add LP

R DK(Dark King)

Reymon WP(Water Prince)

Reymon: hosh kebanyakan mulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan nista chapter 2 Praktek!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disekolahan Elrios gakuen,muridnya pada gila gilaan kecuali si Etdan (R: anjing sini lu) ralat si R

BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

pintu jadi korban keganasan vallack

"Anak anak! sekarang ulangan Praktek! no bacod! ato gue nuclear!" perintah Vallack

Pertanyaan/Praktek no.1!

Pergi ke Desa/Tempat/Monumen/Negara/Provinsi/Kota/Gunung

Elsword: yey Paris. *Pergi ke Paris*

Aisha: *ke Tokyo*

Rena: *ke cagar alam*

Raven: ke Gunung everest biar greget! *ke *

Eve: Nasod kingdom im Coming! *ke Altera Core*

Chung: *Ke Hamel*

Elesis: ikut Adik *ke Paris* ( Andri: saudara sejati.)

Ara: ke halls of Water cari orrabuni *ke halls of Water* (Andri: ini juga.)

Add: ikut Eve *ke Altera Core*

R: Naek Haji(?) *ke Arab* (Andri: mau tobat dia!)

Reymon: *ke konoha*

000

Pertanyaan/Praktek no.2

Ceburkan dirimu ke sungai/Laut/Selat/Samudra/kali!

Elsword: ke kali ciliwung!*nyebur ke kali ciliwung*

Aisha: *nyebur ke laut nyiroro kidul* (Andri: untung lo pake baju ungu.)

Rena: Aisha gw ikut lo*nyebur ke laut nyiroro kidul*(Andri: jaga Aisha ya vroh.)

Raven: *Ke Samudra Pasifik*(Andri: woi hiu putih!)

Eve: takut karatan gw (Andri; mang nasod lu)

Chung: *Selat Sunda* (Andri: hah?!)

Ara: *nyebur ke ancient waterway*

Elesis: *nyebur ke bengawan Solo*

Add: *nyebur ke lahar* (Andri: WTF!)

R: wong kapuas *nyebur ke sungai kapuas*

Reymon: *ke laut nyiroro kidul* (Andri: ikut Rena dan Aisha yah)

000

Pertanyaan/Praktek no.3

Tirulah iklan/Lagu di TV!

Elsword: Hah BENCI(?) ususmu setiap hari minum BAYG*N!

Aisha: Bu Elswordnya ada?

Rena: *ngibasin rambut* lagi keramas

Raven: Laki Minum BAYG*N

Eve: Dasar kau keong Racun baru kenal ngajak Ribut(?)

Ara: Elesis kita berubah jadi mermaid yuk! Mermaid Kuning!

Elesis: yuk mermaid Merah!

Add: GOYANG GAYUNG yey yey (Andri: Wtf!)

R: Yo Hasan(?) Mahmud(?) my garing star!(?) (Andri: ini lagi)

Reymon: Kue kue kue rasa manis haseum!. (Andri: tori tori chease cracker meureun)

000

Pertanyaan/Praktek no.4

Masaklah Makanan yang enak Untuk Author!

Elsword: GAK SUDI!(Andri: tch)

Aisha: *bakar coklat sambil cekikikan* (Andri: coklat sih coklat tapi jangan dibaca juga woi!)

Rena: *Bakar Daun* (Andri: mang enak?)

Raven: *Bakar Nasod* (Eve: minta dibunuh ya lo?)

Eve: *Buat Kue*(Reymon: Good work!)

Ara: *buat pizza*

Elesis: *Bakar api* (Andri: emang api bisa dibakar?)

Add: *Bakar ayam*

000

Pertanyaan/Praktek no.5

Keluarkan jurus terbaik kalian!

Elsword: SHINING RUNE BUSTER!

Aisha: ELEMENTAL STORM!

Rena: SHOOTER DESTINY!

Raven: EXTREME BLADE!

Eve: CODE: THUNDERBOLT!

Chung: OUTRAGE STRIKE!

Ara: THOUSAND BLOSSOM!

Elesis: ANCIENT FIRE!

Add: ehh apa? (Andri: LOLA!)

R: DARK KING RAGE!

Reymon: WATER DRAGON RAGE!

TENG TENG TORI TORI CHESEE CRACKER

Belna Gaje ganti ganti! Iye ke di ganti isukan welahnya

TBC

.

OWARI

To: Arrow-chan3

Aturnuhun jang sarannanya semoga sukses

Oke author akan menyambung Chapter 3 nanti dadah

Mind to Review


	3. Ulangan PKN GAJE

Chung: Mana author?

Raven: gak tau.. eh maen tooth or doer yokk!

Elsword: yokk!

Me: nganggur nih?

All(minus R, chara girl): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SETAN! HITAM!

Me: shut up! Sinteru baca!

Sinteru: iya!

Disclamer: Elsword punya kakak baik Netmarble(Netmarble: baru kali ini ada yang baik! gak kayak mereka *Ngelirik Reymon dan Raven*)

Rated: K+

Warning: OC, OOC, garing, gaje, abal, Nista soalnya

Main cast:

Kk Elsword RS

Kk Aisha EM

Kk Rena GA

Kk Raven BM

Kk Eve CE

Kk Chung IP

Kk Ara SD

Kk Elesis BH

Kk Add LP

R-Sensei DK

Reymon-senpai WP

Sinteru: mulai ya

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan nista chapter 3 Pkn!

.

.

.

.

.

Di Elrios Gakuen Kerjaan muridnya gak bener semua ada Yang Baca komik, Nonton Anime, dan Cosplay pun ada Masyaallah

Brakkkkkkkkkk... GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Para muridpun berbalik dan dan dan da-*di sumpel kecoak* AUTHOR DARK JADI GURUUUUUUUUUUU!

"Anak anak sekarang ulangan PKN! no cincong ato gw Darkness explosive!" perintah Dark.

000

Petanyan no.1

Kelurahan dipimpin oleh siapa?

Elsword: Setan yah?(Dark: nanya ato jawab?)

Aisha: Monyet!(Dark: wat?!)

Rena: Hagus!(Dark: salah BROT BROT(?))

Raven: Lurah!(Dark: gae gae!)

Eve: king nasod!(Dark: astagbi!)

Chung: GW GW!(Dark: ngaku ngaku lo!)

Ara: Gubernur(Dark: hah?!)

Elesis: Devil(Dark: saudara sejati!)

Add: Eve(Dark: wat!)

R: Lurah ya?(Dark: hak perlu ditanya udh bener)

Reymon: Lurah!

Sinteru: Lurah!

000

Pertanyan no.2

Siapakah SBY?

Elsword: Presiden!

Aisha: Penjual Jamu(Dark: wut!)

Rena: TE SATE~(Dark: jualan Neng?)

Raven: Tukang oli! (Dark: njir!)

Eve: NASOD! HARUS NASOD!(Dark: maksa!)

Chung: Setan!(Dark: what!)

Ara: Orrabuni!(Dark: ohok*Keselek*)

Elesis: Tukang Gali kuburan!(Dark: ehhhhhh?)

Add: Pembantu Eve!(Dark: jihh.)

R: OHOK PRESIDEN YANG MAU DIGANTI DI TAHUN 2014 OHOK(Dark: GOOD! THAT ITS!)

Reymon: Pembersih Jamban!(Dark: nyah!)

Sinteru: Presiden(Dark:*Author digiles pak SBY gara gara ngeledek*)

000

Pertanyan no.3

Indonesia tu belah mana sih(Kok ke IPS SIH?)

Elsword: Eropa!(Dark: hah.)

Aisha: Indonesia ya di Indonesia!(Dark: Bener toh!)

Rena: Elrios!(Dark: negara loh itu mah =/_\=)

Raven: Jawa(Dark: NEGARANYA WOI!)

Eve: Arab!(Dark: gak nyambung!)

Chung: Hamel(Dark: masih gak nyambung.)

Ara: gak tau (Dark: lo doank yang bilang gak tau!)

Elesis: lupa(Dark: enteng amat)

Add: setan(Dark: nyambung gak?)

R: Asia Tenggara!(Dark: bener!)

Reymon: Kutub utara!(Dark: Salah!)

Sinteru: Mekkah(Dark: salah!)

000

Pertanyan No.4

Siapakah Reymon?(Kok makin gak nyambung?)

Elsword: PHORUU(Dark: Yeh bener! Reymon: salah!)

Aisha: Manusia!(Dark: aaaa...)

Rena: ELF!(Dark: aaaaa...)

Raven: Hybird!(Dark: aaaaaaaaaa...)

Eve: NASODDDDDDDDDD!(Dark: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...)

Chung: Penjaga Hamel!(Dark: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...)

Ara: Iblisss!(Dark: Anjing dari tadi dialognya 'a' terus!)

Elesis: monyet(Reymon: minta dibunuh ya lo?)

R: Murid gw napa?(Dark: gak.)

Reymon: gw kok di masukin sih?(Dark: Masbuloh?)

Sinteru: Manusia dari clan uchiha

000

Pertanyan no.5

Apa makanan yang disukai Dark!

Elsword: Taek Monyet!(Dark: HOEKKK*muntah*)

Aisha: Cokelat!(Dark: bener)

Rena: Daun!(Dark: Mang enak?)

Raven: Bor(Dark: gw bukan mesin!)

Eve: oli!(Dark: minta dibunuh ya lo?)

Chung: Tembakan!(Dark: sama aja!)

Ara: Kegelapan(Dark: emang nama gw Dark bukan berarti makanan gw kegelapan!)

Elesis: Api(Dark: itumah si natsu!)

Add: listrik!(Dark: wat?!)

R: Makanan manis (Dark: itumah elo!)

Reymon: AER!(Dark: itumah Diminum!)

Sinteru: ANGIN!(Dark: njirr!)

TENG TENG TENG KUSOUU BREAKIN LILY

Ye ganti bellnya nuhunnya!

TBC

.

OWARI

To:Arrow-chan3

Eh udh rapih ya? ohh terimakasih sarannya yah!

.

To:The girl writer

Chungnya lagi kekamar mandi! chapter 3 as been updated

.

To: Arch Azure Aggresor

Anda bilang kite kocak terima kaseh!*Digebug OC*

.

To: Natsu Michaelis

Emang Nista apalagi Elgang*digebug Elgang*

.

Me: yehh beres chap 3

R: hah nanti chapter 4 Spesial gak ulangan?

Me: iyee!

Elgang+OC: HOREEEEE!

Me: mind to review

-Dark-


	4. Spesial R Nista Day

me: Eh tau gak?

Reymon: apaan?

Me: Chapter 4 updated

Elgang+OC: KABURRRR!

Reymon: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Me: mau pade kemane loe? mau jadiin Figure hah?!

Elgang+OC: *Nelen ludah*

Me: *Psikopat smile*

Elsword: mang Chap 4 napa?

Me: gw mau nistain si R!

R: ohhh...NJIRRRR!

Me: kan cuman lo yang jomblo gw juga jombloo sih!

R: gw aja yang baca dah!

Disclamer: Elsword Punya Abah Netmarble!

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor,Parody(Mungkin sedikit Romance)

Chapter: 4 spesial no ulangan

Warning: G.A.G: Gaje, Abal, Garing, OC, OOC, alay surahay(?)

Main Cast:

Elsword RS

Aisha EM

Rena GA

Raven BM

Eve CE

Chung IP

Ara SD

Elesis BH

Add LP

R DK

Reymon WP

Sinteru SW

R: Sebelum kuresmikan kenistaan gw fanfic ini disponsori oleh Dark.

Me: okelah!

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan Nista Chapter 4 spesial R nista Day

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah membangunkan err Setengah iblis

R POV

Sinar matahari yang super Terang memasuki kamar bukan sinar matahari yang ngebangunin gw tapi suara GEDEBUKK di kamar Raven

(Me: jadi Si Raven menggunakan cara Berguling? nih). Gw pun bangun dengan cara normal tapi Gw Salto Saltoan pan gak ulangan ini

(Me: Contoh gak baik!) pas dah berhenti gua Encok(Me: makan to!) Gw pun dengan susah ngambil alat pijat Refleksi.

"Ahh..leganya"Gumanku(Me: pemuda penuaan dini!). Gw pun membuka Pintu kamar gw dan Elsword lagi dikejar sama kakaknya.

tapi naas pintu kamar gw yang udh dibuka ditutup paksa oleh elsword dan gua mentok ke tembok.

Gw pun Mmebuka pintu kamar gw lagi dan Liat kanan kiri. Gw pun aman dan menurun tangga naasnya gw kejeledak kulit pisang dan jatoh dari tangga cara berguling.

"Napa guling gulin ditangga coba?"Tanya Rena.

"Nyoba disinetron katanya kalo berguling ditangga akan Death."Kata gw bohong.

"Yaelah.. ras lo apa setengah iblis kan!" Balas Rena. Gw ngabisin sarapan gw dan keluar jalan jalan. naas Gw kebanjur air jemuran.

"SHIT!" Teriak Gw.

"Kalo jalan liat dulu dong!" kata ibu ibu itu.

"Minta dibunih ya lo?" tantang gw. ibu ibu itupun ngacir pas gw liatin tangan setan gw.

"cih..ngacir!" guman Gw. Gw pun Berjalan Melewati Lembur batur(?) berkeliling menjual Bajigur(?)(Me: Malah Nyanyi coba!).

Gw melihat kucing di Air tapi Gw gak ngerasa itu kucing beneran tapi.

"Meong Meong!"

Sontak Gw teriak"AAAAA!" Teriak Gw. Gw pun menyelamatin Kucing itu Tapi Kucing maenan bersuara

"I'M IN MANGA!" Teriak gw lagi. Gw pun ke Rel Kereta sambil jalan tapi Gw ketabrak dan Mati

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Fuck~

"AAAA... FUCK A DREAMM!" Teriak Gw sambil bangun.

"Gw bangun?" kata Gw bingung.

"Ye udh bangun!" kata Gw Girang. Gw pun Membuka pintu Kamar Gw. dan Penasran Ama pintu Kamar Reymon yang

Terbuka Dan REYMON DAN SINTERU SEDANG YAOIAN!

"AAAAAA! GW SALAH MILIH MURID!" Teriak Gw lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Suck~

"SUCKK! A DREAM AGAIN! OKE R DREAM CANNOT HURT YOU DREAM CANNOT HURT YOU!" guman Gw.

Gw melihat Ke jendela Gw melihat Darah, Kepala Elsword Terpenggal, Aisha Tertusuk, Rena Terbelah menjadi dua, Raven Kepala Terbelah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gw lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Shit~

"SHIT! I'M IN YODAWG!" Teriak Gw lagi. Gw melihat Jendela oh dah malam.

Tunggu dulu ini Bukan Malam tapi Gw ada Diluar angkasa dan dekat dengan Black hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SO CLOSE TO BLACK HOLE AAAA!" teriak Gw lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Bener bener bangun~

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak gw.

"Gw dah bangun nin?" Kata Gw bingung dan sambil menusuk Jamur Ketangan gw.

"Gw kasian sama si R Daritadi ga bangun bangun!" Kata Elesis. dan Gw ngedenger suara itu.

"Apa?" kata Gw.

"Ehh.. dah bangun?" tanya Rena

"Masih Tidur!" Kata Gw YDS.

"Hebat dari jam 9 malam tidur sampe jam 7 malam!" Kagum Raven. pantes Mimpi Gw Yodawg dari jam 9 malam sampe jam 7 malam tidur.

"Besok ulangan lagi dah!" kata Gw

TBC

.

OWARI

To: The girl writer

Eman sih Gak bener semua! chapter 4 update.

.

To: Arrow-chan3(Anonymous Version)

Ngelawak gara gara Stand up comedy. chapter 4 update

.

Me: besok Ulangan lagi kalian ulanganya tentang Era Sengoku Basara

Elgang+OC: HAHH!

Me: harus Tadakatsu jadi Guru!

R: ngerti Bahasanya gak?

Me: Tadakatsu Human Version

Mind To Review

-Dark-


	5. Ulangan Basara

BRAKKKK!

Me: Hah?!

R: astagbirullah!

Ieyasu: Mana OC lo?

Me: Memangnya kenapa? lo nemplok di si Tadakatsu mau apa coba?

Ieyasu: Kaki Gw dilem!

Me: R!

R: Apa Gw pake Lem Frover Glue!

Me: Gw aja dah yang Baca!

Disclamer: Elsword Punya Netmarble

Warning: Garing, Gaje, Abal, OC, Basara, OOC

Main Cast:

Elsword RS

Aisha EM

Rena GA

Raven BM

Eve CE

Chung IP

Ara SD

Elesis BH

Add LP

R DK

Reymon WP

Ieyasu Tokugawa

Tadakatsu Honda

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan Nista chapter 5 Basara!

.

.

.

.

.

Di SEKANSAKJI(SEKolah ANak SAKit JIwa) Murid gak bener tapi sekarang pada diem kenapa ya.

TADAKATSU! BRAKKK BORR!

Pintu Sekolah JEBOL! PEMIRSA!

"Bezzz BITTTT! BETTT ZZZZ!" Kata Tadakatsu.

"Katanya Sekarang Ulangan era Sengoku no bacod! ato Gw bor!" Terjemah Ieyasu.

"Mengerti!" Kata Murid.

000

Pertanyaan no.1

Siapakah Orang yang memakai Baju Merah Kurang Bahan?

Elsword: Kakak gw!(Dark: nanti ditabok lo!)

Aisha: Sanada Yukkiteru(Dark: Lu kate ni fanfic Mirai Nikki?)

Rena: Yukimura-Danna(Dark: hampir bener!)

Raven: OYAKATA-SAMAA!(Dark: Itumah Tuannya!)

Eve: Elsword!(Dark: HUH?!)

Chung: ...BANZAIIIII! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(Dark: -/_\-)

Ara: Gackt(Dark: Itumah Penyanyi!)

Elesis: adik Gw(Dark: Pembalasan!)

Add: Ophelia!(Dark: jihh!)

R: Setan, Iblis, Shinigami, Kunti, Genderuwo, Pocong,(Nyebutin semua Hantu) Serang si Reymon!

Reymon: Kaburrrrrr!

Sinteru: Takutt!

000

Pertanyaan no.2

Siapakah Dokuganryuu?

Elsword: Masasihmune Da(n)te!

Aisha: Katakura Kojuroo(Dark: itumah Mata Kanannya!)

Rena: Aniki!(Dark: ?)

Raven: Reymon(Dark: hah?!)

Eve: Masamune Date!

Chung: Date!

Ara: monyett!(Dark: hmm..)

Elesis: Chelsea!(Dark: napa ke bola?)

R: Saruu!(Masamune: Phamtom dive!)

Reymon: HAH JARUKK?!(Dark: meh)

Sinteru: PASING!(Dark: OOC)

000

Pertanyaan no.3

Siapakah Orang yang berambut Merah, Cerewet, dan memakai Baju Tentara?

Elsword: MonyetTobi Sasuke!(Dark: Sarutobi woi!)

Aisha: si R!(R: Gw rambut merah aja enggak!)

Rena: Elsword!

Raven: Elesis

Eve: Sieghrat!(Dark: Ini fandom Elsword woi!)

Chung: Lire!(Dark: makin gak nyambung!)

Ara: Ran!(Dark: Band yah?)

Elesis: Ankh!(Dark: baca fandom woii!)

R: Sarutobi(Dark: bentar lagi!) ASUMA! YEY! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(Dark: BEGO LO!)

Reymon: Tukang bakso!(Dark: Gak nyambung!)

Sinteru: Manchester United(Dark: Boal lagi!)

000

Pertanyaan no.4

Siapakah Penerjemah Tadakatsu?

Elsword: The girl writer(Dark: itu fansnya!)

Aisha: Ieyasu-sensei!

Rena: Astagbirullah!(Dark: Sok alim loh! tunggu emang Rena islam?)

Raven: Gw!(Dark: cih...)

Eve: Nasod!(Dark: berarti lo dong?)

Chung: Helput(Dark: bapak lo itumah!)

Ara: Devil(Dark: itumah si Ran!)

Elesis: Ancient Fire(Dark: skill lo itumah!)

R: Tokugawa Ieyasu!

Reymon: Homer!(Dark: Penyiar epik itumah!)

Sinteru: Mad Dog biar Greget!

000

Pertanyaan no.5

Apakah Dark pernah menang lomba?kalau Pernah Lomba apakah itu(Kagak Nyambung!)

Elsword: Makan Krupuk Setinggi Colossal Titan!(Dark: oh jadi gw Colossal titan?)

Aisha: Balap Lari bersama Armored Titan!(Dark: Biar Greget!)

Rena: Bersihin Jamban Pake Mr. Musc** disponsori oleh Rivaille!(Dark: lu kate nih FanDom apa?)

Raven: Ngelawan King Nasod Pake Tusuk Gigi!(Dark: Itumah Si R!)

Eve: *Tidur*(Dark: Bandel lo!)

Chung: *Nguap*(Dark: -/_\-)

Ara: Gandong Titan!(Dark: dari tadi Titan mulu ye!)

Elesis: Lomba Bayi Kurang Sehat!(Dark: Gw pitas kepala Koe!)

R: Lomba Tidur Terlama!(Dark: lo Itumah!)

Reymon: Lomba Makan Cabe!(Dark: mungkin Pedas!)

Sinteru: Lomba Joget Pocong!

TENG TENG POERA POERA POERA

"Nah Gw pergi ke FANDOM gw lagi ya dadah!" Kata Tadakatsu. Murid Cengo Tadakatsu Ngomong Pemirsa

TBC

OWARI

To: Devi Switch Reverse

Okedah Gw lem si Ieyasu di Si Tadakatsu supaya gak bisa lari! Chapter 5 updated

.

To: the girl writer

That R ablity! Chapter 5 updated

.

Me: biodata OC nih!

.

Ryuzaki Rex Trex:

Nickname: R/Rex

Gender: Male

Lahir: 16 Juni 1700

Umur: 200 tahun (terhilat umur 25 tahun)

Race: Setengah iblis

Job: Dark King

Kemampuan: Menggunakan Pedang kegelapannya dengan handal dan Mengendalikan Kegelapan, Air, Angin

Weapon: Pedang Kegelapan 'XBlade'

Julukan: Darkness Assassin, Silent killer, Dark Psikopat

Info: Seorang Veteran perang yang memiliki Alter ego bernama Rax. Dia Lahir dari Clan Trex

Penampilan: Memakai Jubah hitam, Celana Jeans Hitam, dan Topi Pedora Hitam.

Mata: Hitam

Rambut: Hitam pekat

Quote: ...

hal yang disukai: membunuh, makan makanan manis, membaca.

Hal yang tidak disukai: Dikhotbah, Orang cerewet,

Kelemahan: Belum tau.

.

Reymon Uchiha:

Nickname: Reymon/Rey/mon

Gender: male

Race: Manusia

Umur: 18

Kemampuan: mengendalikan Air dan Api, Menggunakan Tongkat dengan Handal

Weapon: Tongkat 'Kuragi'

Julukan: NON  
Info: seorang mahasiswa yang diajak R untuk Mengembara sekaligus Murid R.

Penampilan: Memakai Kaos biru dan celana Jeans Cokelat

Mata: Biru laut

Rambut: Biru

Quote: …

Hal yang disukai: Makan, Santai, Dengerin musik, Berlatih.

Hal yang tidak disukai: Hantu dan Alter ego R.

Kelemahan: -Kasih hantu dimukanya dia akan mengeluarkan 1000langkah no jutsu, dan -Buat R diambil Alih Alter egonya dan Takuti Reymon.

dua dulu

Me: ye beres! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

R: Kau kena virus 3?

Me: iyee besok gak ulangan! Gw nistain kalian

Raven, R, Elsword: Kita

Me: iyee

M

I

N

D

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Spesial 3 idiots sebelum Ulangan

Me: chapter Terpanjang di Gw Ulangan nista chapter 6 mau di update sekarang no ulangan!

R: Kita akan Nista T.T

Raven: iya T.T

Elsword: hiks..hiks T.T

Reymon: gw yang baca!

Disclamer: Elsword Punya Aki aki*Digebuk Gergaji*

Rated: K++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Genre: Humor Parody so pasti Because I'm Humoris.

Warning: OOC,OC, Gahje, Gahring, Ahbal, dan Tukang Panci(Gak Nyambung!)

Ulangan nista chapter 6 spesial 3 idiots sebelum ulangan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Angkot~

"Cih..dari tadi angkot lama!" Guman Elsword. Elsword melihat Uang

"Uang? kalo dipikir pikir sih Ambil aja dah!" kata Elsword sambil ngambil uang. Angkot Lewat

"Tuhkan." Tebak Elsword

.

~Ambulance~

"Dari tadi Angkotnya Penuh Terus!" guman Elsword. tiba tiba Mobil Lewat

"Akhirnya dapet angkot!" Kata Elsword Girang

'Apa iya Segampang ini?' Pikir Elsword

"Ini Mobil Ambulance dik!" Kata sopirnya

"EHHHHH!" Kaget Elsword

.

~Ambulance 2~

"R baca ini gak?" Tanya Raven sambil Nunjukin Majalah

"Blekok sia!" Kata R ngejitak Raven. dan mereka berdua melihat Ambulance

'Ambulance?' pikir Mereka Berdua.

'Berhenti?' Pikir Mereka Berdua Lagi. tiba tiba Elsword Turun dari Ambulance.

"Makasih pak." Kata Elsword.

'ELSWORD! INSAF NAK MAU MATI LO!' pikir Mereka lagi sambil Kaget.

.

~Siap~

"Cih bentar lagi ulangan belom belajar lagi!" Guman Elsword. Elsword bertemu R

"R dah siap?" Tanya Elsword

"Udah bah." Jawab R

'Gawat si Pshyco aja dah siap!' Batin Elsword

"TARA~" kata R Nunjukin Contekan di lubang hidungnya.

"Belajar Maksudnya oi!" Kata Elsword

.

~Majalah~

"Anak anak sekarang ulangan!" Kata Allegro. Allegro Melihat Majalah.

' apakah Kau mengira aku akan membaca sambil Tidak Mengawasimu?' Batin Allegro

"Wah SNK live action udah Tayang!" kata Allegro

'Kena Perangkap dia' batin R, Raven, Elsword.

.

~Komik~

"Susah Amat sih!" Guman Elsword

"Terpaksa Ngawasi Teman!" Guman Elsword lagi. Elsword Melihat Raven Mmebuka Komik

"Masih Bisanya Baca komik oi?" Teriak Elsword. Raven hanya ber-Eh-ria.

.

~Contekan~

"Ini punya siapa belum dinamain!" Tanya Allegro.

"UWA! maaf pak itu contekan saya!" Kata R sambil nuker sama Kertas ulangannya.

"Lain kali hati hati ya!" Kata Allegro menasihati R

"Iya!" Kata R

"Tunggu dulu!" Kata Allegro.

"KECEPLOSAN!" kata R

'Yang Bego Yang manasih?' Batin Murid Murid.

.

~Besok~

"Tadi kalian Ulangan gimana?" Tanya Elsword

"Mudah aja." Jawab R dan Raven.

"Ada yang tau jadwal besok?" Tanya Elsword

"Besok Ulangan Campuran Disponsori Oleh Dark-sensei." Kata R

"Ulangan Gaje lagi dah!" Kata R, Raven, Elsword Bareng

TBC.

.

owari

.

To: Arch Azure Liberator

Numpang lewat Mereka chapter 6 updated

.

Me: Ye Akhirnya Chpater 6 yang terabusrd udah

R: Review Mang

Mind to Review

-Dark-


	7. Ulangan Campuran

Me: Sekarang akan Ulangan Campuran Spesial Soalnya ada 10!

Raven: Wanjrot!

Me: mana si R?

Raven: Ngadu panco sama si Victor.

Me: OH...HAH?!

R: Haloo!

Me: Hadiahnya apa?

R: ni fic Anony baca!

Anonymous: OCEH!

Disclamer: Elsword punya Masashi Kishimoto*Digemprang Netmarble sama KOG korea*

Rated: T+++ DAN M

Warning: OOC, OC, Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Abal dan So basoo!(Gak nyambung!)

Maen Cast:

Elsword RS

Aisha EM

Rena GA

Raven BM

Eve CE

Chung IP

Ara SD

Elesis BH

Add LP

R DK

Reymon WP

Sinteru SW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan Nista Chapter 7 Ulang- ulang- ulangan campuran

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Elrios Gakuen Sekarang pada aneh ada yang Maen Drama 'tukang Bajigur naek Ustad'

dan 'SmackUp'

BRAKKK GEBRAKKK GUBRAKK(?) HAIYAAA(?) GYAHAHAHAHAHA(?)

Suara Pintu aneh

"Anak Anak! ada Ulangan Baru loh*Nada iklan Reoo* Ulang-ulang-ulangan Campuran!*Nada Jeramy tatti*" kata Dark-sensei

"Baekk!" Balas Murid. Intip Soalnya yok

000

Pertanyaan no.1

2+1

Elsword: Ini mah pertanyaan Kelas 1 '3'

Aisha: 5 ya?(Dark: ini pertanyaan kelas 1 masa salah?)

Rena: DAONNN(Dark: -/_\-)

Raven: PEDANG!(Dark: -/_\-)

Eve: *Pakai Kalkulator*(Dark: jahh anak Tk aja bisa jawab.) '3'

Chung: SETANN!(Dark: ohh)

Ara: 3

Elesis: ni ulangan ngajak ribut!(Dark: sabar bah)

Add: Nasod Dinamos!(Dark: SENJATA LO ITUMAH!)

R: Jendela!(Dark: kok nyambung Jendela?)

Reymon: 08772897780!(Dark: jawaban ato nomor hp?)

Sinteru: ANGIN TIRIS!

000

Pertanyaan no. 2

Siapakah Presiden RI ke satu?

Elsword: Hagoes!(Dark: salah!)

Aisha: Gw(Dark: komo)

Rena: Kerajaan DAONN!(Dark: Heh?)

Raven: Dari Tempat PEDANG!

Eve: Kerajaan NASODD!

Chung: Bapak Soekarno!

Ara: Soekarno Hatta!(Dark itumah Bandara!)

Elesis: Setan!

Add: Hip hip cabe!

R: REY KITA KELUARIN KARTU Remi(?) KITA!*ngeluarin kartu*AS HATI "Negara Heart"

Reymon: Oke!*Ngeluarin kartu*AS SPADE "Negara Spade"(Dark: memangnya ini Heart no kuni Alice!)

Sinteru: Kebon Angin

000

Pertanyann no. 3

isi Titik titik berikut

Echo...pot bunga jatoh

Elsword: Di Rider Kick!

Aisha: Di Elemental Storm

Rena: Di tabok!

Raven: Di Extreme Blade!

Eve: Di Heaven Fist!

Chung: Di Doom Strike!

Ara: di tendang!

Elesis: Di Sword Fire

R: di Hina

Reymon: Di senggol!

Sinteru: di Banting!

000

Pertanyaan no. 4

Misalnya kalian Jatoh dari lantai 10(?) apa yang kalian Minta?

Elsword: Berhasil Ngintip Cew mandi

Aisha: Berhasil Bunuh Elsword

Rena: Makan Daonn di seluruh dunia!

Raven: Stay cool!

Eve: Diselamatin Oberon!

Chung: Berhasil Buat Destroyer yang baru!

Ara: Berhasil Nyadarin Orrabuni

Elesis: Pasrah!

R: Jungkir balik(?) Salto(?) Rame kalo terjun!(Dark: Mau mati?)

Reymon: Minum Aer Mineral!

Sinteru: Berhasil Ketemu Dewa Angin

000

Pertanyaan no. 5

apa itu Narkoba?

Elsword: Narik Kolor Bapak

Aisha: Skill baru bukan?

Rena: spesies Daon baru bukan?

Raven: Bahan Bakar Kapal Crow?

Eve: Narik Kolor Bakpau!(Dark: Hah Sejak kapan Bakpau pake celana?)

Chung: Misil Destroyer?

Ara: Bahan Potion

Elesis: Api!

R: Nama Pendek dari: Nazar Koabduhlah Bazzarudin!(Dark: Hah?!)

Reymon: AER mineral Baru ya?

Sinteru: Angen ribut ya?

000

Pertanyaan no. 6

Apa tujuan Jepang Ke Indonesia

Elsword: Meneketehe inikan Elrios bukan Indonesia!

Aisha: Meneketempe

Rena: Mencari Daon!(Dark: hmm..)

Raven: cari Teknologi!(Dark: pada jaman itu mang dah ada?)

Eve: Mencari pasukan Nasod!

Chung: cari Kasur!(Dark: Gak nyambung!)

Ara: cari Iblis!

Elesis: gak tau

R: cari Rempah Rempah!

Reymon: Cari Aer

Sinteru: Cari Angen ribut!

000

Pertanyaan no. 7

Sebutkan sila ke 4!

Elsword: Inikan Elrios!

Aisha: kita harus Meningkatkan Harmonisasi agar tidak terjadi kudeta cinta dan labil ekonomi!(Dark: Vickybulary detected!)

Rena: Yang penting Daon!(Dark: gak naek kelasnya neng?)

Raven: Harus Pedang!

Eve: Kerakyatan yang dipimpin oleh hikmat kebijaksanaan dalam permusyawaratan/perwakilan!(Dark: Pake Computer ya lo?)

Chung: cari Helput(Dark: itumah elo!)

Ara: Persatuan Indonesia(Dark: sayangnya itu sila ke 3!)

Elesis: ngajak Ribut nih ulangan!

R: Males!

Reymon: AER!

Sinteru: ANGEN!

000

Pertanyaan no. 8

apakah Planet terbesar di Galaksi Bima Sakti?

Elsword: Saturnus!

Aisha: Duarnus!

Rena: Tigarnus!

Raven: Jupiter!

Eve: Jupither(Dark: Typo ada 'H'nya.)

Chung: Matahari!(Dark: rada Pinter sih tapi juga Rada Sableng!)

Ara: Halls of Water!(Dark: itumah nama tembat!)

Elesis: Esputer!

Add: Cybertron!

R: Wedhus Prengus!

Reymon: Neptunus!

Sinteru: Jupitus!

000

Pertanyaan no. 9

7+7 7nya tiga kali!

Elsword: *Pakai Kalkulator* 21!

Aisha: 777!

Rena: DAON!

Raven: PEDANG!

Eve: 54234!(Dark: ngasal._.)

Chung: 21

Ara: 777!

Elesis: 777!

R: *Cengo*

Reymon: *Kicep*

Sinteru: *melotot*

000

Pertanyaan no. 10

Sebutkan Proses Reproduksi Manusia!

Elsword: Maunya di Praktekin dulu baru mau jawab.*Natap Aisha*

Aisha: ayo aja Elsword.

Rena: Raven.

Raven: Ayo aja.

Eve: Chung mau gak?

Chung: Oke

Ara: ASTAGFIRULLAH!(Dark: sok alim loh. tunggu emang Ara islam?)

Elesis: Gw jomblo hiks.. hiks(Dark: jangan Nangis.)

R: Sel Sperma bertemu Sel telur lewat Proses Pembuahan.(Dark: Akhirnya ada jawaban yang Waras.)

Reymon: *kicep*

Sinteru: *Cengo*

000

"YAKKKK Ulangan SELESAI!" Teriak Dark

TENG TENG WHAT UP PEOPLE!

"Oke pelajaran selesai kalian boleh poelang!" kata Dark

.

OWARIII!

A/N: Gak tao Soal no. 10 agak Rate M tapi tak masalah Balasan Review

.

To: Arrow-chan3

WAKAKAKAKAK juga *digebuk R*

.

Dark: Mind

R: to

Reymon: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	8. Spesial Page gene maen Facebook aja

Me: maaf Hiatus yey.

R: mulai aja langsung

Disclamer: Elsword punya KOG korea

Rated: T biar aman

Warning: OC, OOC, GAJE, GARING, ABAL, DAN MIE AYAM BUATAN SI R

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan nista chapter 8 spesial pagi Facebook

.

.

.

.

.

Chung Always cute: Bosen nih.

Reymon dewa menyukai ini

Elsword Baka dikit: kenapa lo?

Raven hate alex: ho-oh

R: kunaon?

Reymon dewa: R nama loe aneh.

R: biarin. yang penting hepi

.

Rmenganti namanya menjadi R Dark King

Sinteru gak shota menyukai ini.

Reymon dewa: ganti mang noh jualan dulu sono!

R Dark king: BODOE BODOE.

Sinteru gak shota: Gandeng.

.

Elsword Baka dikit pacaran dengan Aisha Cute

R Dark King, Reymon dewa, dan Raven hate Alex menyukai ini.

R Dark king: PIJE PIJE!

Reymon dewa: PJ PJ woi

Rena Elf Cantik: Selamat ya.

Elesis Blazing Girl: di restuin sama kakak kok.

.

Reymon dewa membuat halaman bernama Mie Ayam world

R Dark King menyukai ini.

R Dark king: Yowes jualan!

Reymon dewa: oce.

Raven hate alex: kenapa nih?

R Dark king: Kudet kudet

Ara Kaya raja: Jualan yah?

Reymon: kagak.

.

Add anak sholeh: KEBAKARAN KEBAKARAN!

Eve Queen nasod Menyukai ini.

R Dark king: Sorry gak bisa nolongin lagi jualan.

Eve Queen nasod: Rasain lo.

Add anak Sholeh: Apa salahku ya Allah aku sudah tobat dari hal maksiyat.

.

Reymon dewa mengubah namanya menjadi R3ym0n Cut3 g1tu l0h

Sinteru gak Shota menyukai ini

R Dark King: Istigfar nak.

Sinteru gak shota: alay najes.

R3ym0n Cut3 g1tu l0h: woi siapa yang ngebajak FB gua?

R Dark king: makannya log out dulu noh FB sakit mata w

.

Chung always cute: BOCOR BOCOR.

Raven hate Alex, Rena Elf cantik, Aisha cute dan 6 orang lainya menyukai ini.

Aisha cute: kenapa?

R Dark king: mie ayam mie ayam.

Rena Elf cantik: ada jualan mie ayam nih. R mie ayamnya satu mangkok.

R Dark king: monggo.

.

R Dark king: Monyong.

Chung always cute, Elesis Blazing Girl, dan Raven hate Alex menyukai ini.

Elesis Blazing Girl: Kenapa?

R Dark king: liat yang kissu lagi makan mie ayam gw.

R3ym0n Cut3 g1tu l0h: ho-oh

Chung always cute: alay

R Dark king: woi gante

.

R3ym0n Cut3 g1tu l0h mengubah namanya menjadi Reymon Aja.

1000 orang menyukai ini.

Add anak sholeh: Gak alay lagi bagus.

R Dark king: Nah gitu gante dari pada tadi alay

Eve Queen nasod: Summon Chung Always cute

Chung always cute: ape manggil2? jiah jail daH

.

Rena Elf Cantik: Summoning Ara kaya raja

Ara kaya raja menyukai ini.

Ara kaya raja: Ara kaya raja has bin summoning

R Dark king: M

Reymon aja:K

Sinteru gak shota: K

Rix Genderbend R: B

Rena Elf Cantik: Tega lu T^T

.

R Dark king: Woi Rix Genderbend R elo ngapain disini sono pergi

Rix Genderbend R menyukai ini.

Rix Genderbend R: yaelah kayayang gak kenal.

R Dark king: siapa juga yang kenal

Rix Genderbend R: yaudah gwpergi dulu.

R Dark king: dadah. Genderbend sialan

.

Ara kaya raja: woi semua R punya genderbend lo.

Raven hate Alex menyukai ini

Elsword baka dikit: kaya gimana orangnya?

Ara kaya raja: cantik, tapi sifatnya kaya R pendiam

R Dark king: WOI GOSIP TERUS DAH SONOQUEST!

Reymon aja: lo juga jualan mie ayam sono

.

Fabio anang: Woi R Dark king, Reymon aja, Sinteru gak shota sama Sebastian Michaelis

Sebastian Michaelis menyukai ini.

Sebastial Michaelis: kenape?

R Dark king: nape?

Reymon aja: what?

Sinteru gak shota: nane?

Fabio anang: gak iseng doank

.

Elsword baka dikit: T.T gak punya pulsa.

Eve Queen Nasod, Aisha cute dan 4 orang lainnya menyukai ini

R Dark king: Dah sono Quest dulu.

Reymon aja: Maneh ge lainna jualan mie ayam malah maen FB deuih

R Dark king: BODOE BODOE

.

Eve Queen Nasod: Bangsaku yang Rapuh tolong sumbangkan gope terima kaseh

R Dark king menyukai ini

Elesis Blazing Girl: Gope gak ada Ceban ada.

R Dark king: Mie ayam Mie ayam!

Elesis Blazing Girl: Pesan 2 R buat Otoutou jangan pake sambel

R Dark king: seep

.

Sinteru gak shota mengubah namanya menjadi Kumaha aing we.

R Dark king, Reymon aja menyukai ini.

Kumaha aing we: GAOL TE?

R Dark king: YEP

Reymon aja: HO-OH GAOL!

R Dark king: Mie ayam abes mon

Reymon aja: oh abes besok jualan lage!

.

Add anak Sholeh: Ya Allah hapuslah dosa dosa temanku kalo dosa temanku banyak Hapuslah hidupnya

R Dark king: Somplak

Reymon aja: BUNUH!

Kumaha aing we: bunuh

Add anak Sholeh: Ampun Add kan Anak Sholeh rajin nabung membantu Ustad R dan kyai Hagus

.

R Dark king: JOMBLO CORET CORET DIBAWAH

Reymon aja, Elesis Blazing Girl, dan Kumaha aing we menyukai ini.

Elesis Blazing girl: hooh gw jomblo!

Reymon aja: bener bro

Kumaha aing we: Bunuh yang pacaran

Elesis Blazing Girl: bener Sin bunuh aja.

R Dark king: FFF mulai

.

Elesis Blazing Girl: Kapannya update VC

Raven hate alex, R Dark king, Reymon aja dan 7 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

Kumaha aing we: duka atuh

R Dark king: bulan depan

Raven hate Alex: Tanggal 32 bulan 13 jam 25 menit 61.

.

R Dark king mengubah namanya menjadi R Rex Trex

26 orang menyukai ini.

Dark Kurusaki: Gante mang?

M Syahrilan sasuke: uwoh.

Anang setiwan: Blekok ccd

R Rex Trex: Komen terus kalian blekok

.

R Rex Trex: summon Madara ganteng, Reymon aja, Sasuke gak homo.

172 Orang menyukai ini.

Madara ganteng: apaan mang?

Sasuke gak homo: iyo apaan?

Reymon aja: pa?

R Rex Trex: iseng vroh ^^V piss

TBC

.

A/N: HURAYYYY~ MAAF HIATUS OKE BALAS REVIEWW

.

To: Arch Azure Liberator

inyong itu juga dapat dari ide orang lain tulis aja ato baca Yuk ulangan

.

To: the girl writer

maaf oke emang si Elsword blegug

.

Me: yayayaya beres be

All OC and Elgang: RES

R: Review Wokey


	9. Ulangan Hentailia Plakk Hetalia dink

Me: Ini Chap Req dari the girl writer maaf terkesan Gareng.

R: udh fak cepet baca mendokusai.

Disclamer: PERCAYA AJA KALO ELSWORD PUNYA GUA UDH ADA R, REYMON, SINTERU DAN PARA OC DAN DIJADIIN ANIME. tapi sayang bukan

punya gua T/_\T

Rated: T  
Warneng: GEJE, GERENG, EBEL, OH CEH, OH OH CEH, DAN SETERESNYE

Main PS #GUBRAKK MAIN CAST:

Elsword RS

Aisha EM

Rena GA

Raven BM

Eve CE

Chung: IP

Ara SD

Elesis BH

R DK  
Reymon WP

Sinteru SW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan nista Chapter 9 Ulangan Hetalia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita lihat situasi Elrios gakuen. dimana muridnya gaje

BRAKKKKK! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Ulangan monyet! sekarang ulangan Hetalia!" Perintah Dark-sensei

Murid tak menjawab.

000

Pertanyaan no. 1

Sebutkan Negara yang eksis di Hetalia!

Elsword: SPAIN!

Aisha: ITALY

Rena: DAON!

Raven: PEDANG

Eve: NASOD!

Chung: JAPAN!

Ara: TURKEY

Elesis: ENGLAND

Add: AMERIKA

R: ARAB(?) (Dark: mang ada?)

Reymon: AER!(Dark: ...)

Sinteru: ANGEN! (Dark: ...)

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 2

Siapakah Orang yang polos di Hetalia?

Elsword: Si EVE!

Aisha: ^setuju!

Rena: DAON!

Raven: PEDANG!

Eve: BUKAN GW

Chung: HELPUT

Ara: ORRABUNI

Elesis: Japan

Add: EVE!

R: JAPAN NIHON

Reymon: AER MURNI INTERNASIONAL! (Dark: hah?!)

Sinteru: gak tao (Dark: enteng amat.)

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 3

Siapa itu Amerika?

Elsword: Obama!

Aisha: Abraham lincoln!

Rena: DAON PISANG!

Raven: PEDANG KATANA!

Eve: NASOD

Chung: SETAN!

Ara: DEMON!

Elesis: siapa itu?

Add: bagong!

R: Alferd F Jomblo Ngenes!(Dark: tablo)

Reymon: AER

Sinteru: OBAMA(?) RASENGAN! (Dark: njirr.)

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 4

Siapakah Bos Wang yao?

Elsword: KEPO!

Aisha: GO GOOGLE IT

Rena: KAMBENG MBEKK!

Raven: SERIGALA AUU!

Eve: Naga.

Chung: Demon

Ara: Henshin!

Elesis: ^kenapa toh si ara?

Add: Monyet nguuk aaa

R: Naga.

Reymon: AER

Sinteru: ANGEN

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 5

1+100+42+162+21+42+162+842+6842+4062+401x0

Elsword: WAT DE FAK?!

Aisha: aaaa...

Rena: yaelah liat belakangnya 0.

Raven: 122260.

Eve: *Pingsan*

Chung: EVE!*Gendong eve ke UKS*

Ara: 0

Elesis: 0

R: 0

Reymon: AER INTERNASIONAL(Dark: dari tade Aer mule ye.)

Sinteru: Die fak.

TENG TENG TENG SAHOR SAHOR

Murid pada sweatdrop ngedengerin Musiknya

"GANTE MONYET!" TERIAK Elsword

"UDH SONO PULANG!" Teriak Dark sensei

TBC

.

A/N: ini ulangan Req dari the girl writer oke balas Review

To: Arrow-chan3

Wakakakakkaka juga (Dejavu)

.

To: Twilight Demoniac Aggresor

Emang lagi DW dia

.

To: the girl writer

Oke ni ulangannya selamat diminum(Mabok)

.

Me: Data si R

Name: R Rex Trex

Gender: Male

Birthday: 16 juni 1700

Umur: unkwon

Race: Setengah iblis

Job: BasicAssasin Darkness AssasinDark King Ninja Assasin Legend Dragon

back Ground: R Adalah seorang penjelajah Dunia yang mendarat di Elrios dan dia melihat Banthus dan pencurinya sedang mencuri El

R melihat Mesinnya yang rusak dan dia berusaha mencuri El itu untuk kembali ke dunianya.

R skill:

Doom Slash- R Mengayunkan Pedangnya secara membabi buta

Fuck you- Fungsi meledek musuh untuk menambah energi.

X Slash- R mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat dan membuat Huruf X

Darkness Fist- R Mengumpulkan Energi EL ditangannya dan menghantam Musuh

Darkness Assasin Background: R menemukan jalan yang tepat dia mengetahui Dirinya siapa. dan dia mengetahui dirinya seorang Dark King. R

melatih dirinya untuk menambah kekuatan kegelapan pada dirinya dan kecapatan membunuh dan disinilah nama Darkness Assasin Lahir.

Dark King BackGround: Keputusan R untuk menguasai kegelapan telah menjadikannya Dark king yang hebat perubahan sifatnya terlihat dari

Periang menjadi Pendiam, Psikopat, dan tapi masih memiliki Sosialisasi.

me: Segitu dulu ya.

R: -_-

Aisha: -_-"

Chung: REVIEWW!

-Dark-


	10. Ulangan Vocaloid

Me: Hebat ya!

R: Naniyo?

Me: Update seenak jidat di penpiksen

R: yeye baca gih!  
Disclamer: Elsword punya Kog Korea dan Vocaloid punya Crypton Future media

Rated: T Vor Teen

Genre: Comedy/Parody/Slice of life

Warneng: GEJEH GERENG EBEL DAN OC, OOC DE EL EL

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulangan nista Chapter 10 Ulangan Vocaloid

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kita lihat Situasi Kelas X5 konon katanya ada yang Tidur.

GEBRAK!

"BANGUN MONYET ULANGAN WOI!" kata Dark-sensei

Pertanyaan no. 1

siapa orang kembar di vocaloid?

Elsword: Kembar siam bukan?

Aisha: Rin dan Len

Rena: GO DAON IT!

Raven: SEARCH KATANA

Eve: Kagamine twins

Chung: Helput.

Ara: Risk.

Elesis: Weasly twins

Add: wat du yu sai?

R: CHAINSAW

Reymon: AER

Sinteru: O atu O

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 2

Jika bertemu miku kalian akan?

Elsword: RAPE BARENG!

Aisha: Els sayang apa yang kau katakan?

Rena: Kasih daon Bawang

Raven: Ambil neginya

Eve: Gak tau tok le

Chung: o

Ara: kasih fak

Elesis: kasih suk

R: Makan neginya

Reymon: siram

Sinteru: hajar

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 3

Siapa pembuat Vocaloid?

Elsword: AMPON AISHA!

Aisha: MATE KAU!

Rena: Ven KDRT nih seru!

Raven: iyo seru!

Eve: Yahama Honda

Chung: Crypton Yamaha!

Ara: Suzuki!

Elesis: DUCATI!

Add: ROSSI

R: NGAWUR!

Reymon: Blue Aer

Sinteru: Golden ways!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 4

Siapakah Kaito?

Elsword: *Bonyok*

Aisha: *Yandere Smile*

Rena: Sugoi!

Raven: waw Terus hajar!

Eve: Maniac Ice Cream!

Chung: Pencinta Biru seperti Reymon

Ara: Siapa tu?

Elesis: wat

Add: ._.

R: Sodara si Reymon

Reymon: Plagiat gw

Sinteru: WARIA!

* * *

Pertanyaan no. 5

Apa itu Kagamine?

Elsword: Cermin.

Aisha: Suara Cermin

Rena: SUARA DAON!

Raven: SUARA GENDANG!

Eve: Cermin.

Chung: WUT?!

Ara: Pantulan

Elesis: API!

R: Suara Cermin

Reymon: SUARA DUYUNG!

Sinteru: Wind sound!

TENG TENG TSUME TSUME

"UWOOO! DAH GANTI YEY" Teriak Murid

"Dah Poelang sono" Kata Dark-sensei

TBC

.

A/N: 1satu hare ni update oke balas Review

To: the girl writer

Si America emang Jones *Digemprang Donat*

.

Me: beres bres bres

Reymon: Review


End file.
